


A Heartfelt Apology

by may_green



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may_green/pseuds/may_green
Summary: Just another variation on the night after the prevented Apocalypse."Do I need to say I love you?" the demon put his brows up."Oh, not that I didn't know that for fact... But it would be nice to hear," the angel smiled gently.________i'm not a native speaker, so sorry for my stupid mistakes!





	A Heartfelt Apology

"Are you sure I won't bother you too much?" Aziraphale stood at the entrance of the flat.

"Of course not, I wouldn't invite you otherwise," Crowley lied. The last half an hour on the way home, he was intensely imagining his flat in its ordinary state, without any traces of the Hell invasion and demon extermination. The result was evident, but after the whole day of saving the world, it was quite tiresome.

"Would you like something to drink?" Crowley moved to the bar while Aziraphale was looking around in the living room. "Sorry, I'm afraid' there is no proper food right now..."

"A scotch would be alright. You have a beautiful place here. And gorgeous plants". It sounded more politely than sincere, but well, Crowley didn't expect Aziraphale to like this style.

"Don't tell them! The must be scared, not pleased" Crowley answered and hissed to the flowerpots: "I'lll check on you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow", Aziraphale's face was sad. 'What do you think of our tomorrow?"

 _Our_. This little word both warmed and stung.

"They'll try to destroy us, most possibly", Crowley shrugged and gave a glass to Aziraphale, filling another one for himself.

"A simple incarceration in some terrible places doesn't seem likely enough", Aziraphale nodded and looked at the demon. What was in that look? Crowley didn't dare to meet it directly for not to drown there. Care there was. And worry. Not for the angel himself, but for him, the demon who was not sharp enough to ward the disaster off.

"We'll come up with something till the morning", Crowley said with the confidence he didn't feel. "Everything will be fine. We just need to rest a little. It was a h... an apocalypse of a day".

Aziraphale smiled faintly upon his joke. He looked exhausted.

"Would you like to lay down?" the demon continued. "I know you aren’t a fan of sleeping, but sometimes it's really helping. The bedroom is there".

''Thank you. But where will you sleep? I know you like it and you sure are also tired, dear".

"Do you really think I have but the one bedroom?" Crowley snorted. He gently pushed Aziraphale to the door. "Go, get some rest, angel. And call me if you need anything".

"You are most hospitable", Aziraphale smiled. "Don't you by any chance have books in your bedroom?"

"Actually, I do, a couple. Perhaps you know them all too well…»

"Oh, it doesn’t matter", Aziraphale smiled again. He seemingly wanted to say something else, but ended up with only a too brisk greeting: "Good night then!"

It was a lie, of course, about bedrooms. Now, with Aziraphale gone, Crowley allowed himself to feel how tired he really was. If he had any choice, he wouldn't let Aziraphale leave this room now. He would hug him and repeat that he loved him until...

The demon brushed his hand over his face and scoffed. A couple of millennia was too fast even to admit their friendship, what use to speak about love. He sighed. Sometimes he thought he had been loving Aziraphale forever, from the very first meeting on the Eden's wall. He just realized it later. After Mesopotamia, Palestine, Rome... somewhere in the Middle Ages which would be totally insufferable if not the bravery, and the infinite kindness, and the fortitude of this... enemy who captured his heart. The heart, which by all rules didn't have to bear such feelings at all. Anger and annoyance because of all this nonsense would be much more fitted...

Crowley went to the study and sank into his favourite chair. He didn't have much time to sleep, he needed to figure out how to save Aziraphale. He would just close his eyes for a moment...

 

 

He woke up because of the feeling that someone was watching him. And there was something wrong with this gaze. Crowley opened his eyes.

On the edge of a table near him Aziraphale was sitting. He was sitting there and looking at him - quietly, musing and gentle, as if the demon was something wondrous and precious. Crowley flinched and awkwardly shifted in his chair.

"How long are you here?" he asked slightly blunter than intended.

"A while. I said you needed your bedroom yourself," the angel said softly.

"Oh, just say you want to have my study and all my books for your own," Crowley smirked.

"Actually, I would say I'd like to spend this night closer to you. As close as possible, to be precise, If you don't prefer to be alone," Aziraphale said most earnestly.

"I?" Crowley straightened himself up trying not to show his fluster. "Obviously, no. But why?" he pushed his brows up.

"It can be our last night on the Earth. Possibly, our last night at all," Aziraphale said simply. "And I want to spend this short time left with the person I cherish most in the universe. With you, dear".

He said it so clearly and nearly calm, with only a little stumble in the middle, and looked Crowley right in the eyes.

"Oh", the demon couldn't say anything. This look was so full of love, that he felt.... Was it ever so warm and bright in Heaven?

"I have a plan for us. How to survive tomorrow. A bit vague and very dangerous,"Aziraphale sighed. "But I'll tell you about it a bit later. Now... I want to say sorry. For all angry and cold things, I had said. For "it's over", "we are not friends", and..."

It was obviously painful for him to repeat these words, and Crowley stopped him:

"It's okay, angel. I understand".

"I was such a fool. I hoped to make everything right by myself. I hoped to... protect you," Aziraphale admitted suddenly. "And you... You were worried for me too. When I was discorporated..."

Crowley's face darkened. Even a reminder of that pain was agonizing. Nearly without knowing, he reached to grab Aziraphale's hand to make sure he was here and well, but remembered himself in the middle of the movement and only lightly brushed angel's palm with his fingers.

"Don't you ever dare to do this again," he said hoarsely, trying to make it sound like half a joke.

Aziraphale snorted.

"I'll definitely try not to! But my point is," he took Crowley's hand tenderly between his two, "I love you, Crowley. I am sorry I didn't have enough courage to admit it before. But of things I lost or could lose today the most precious is still with me. It's you, dear. And study or bedroom, I'm willing to spend this night with you".

"Do I need to say I love you?" the demon put his brows up.

"Oh, not that I didn't know that for fact... But it would be nice to hear," the angel smiled gently.

"I love you, Aziraphale. And if so, then bedroom," Crowley stood up without letting his angel's hand go, and suddenly realized how his words could sound. "Oh... Sorry, I didn't imply any... you know, human animalistic nonsense..." he waved his free hands hasty as if he was trying to dispel even a ghost of such a thought. "It would be nice just to lay down after all today's turmoil..."

"Oh well," Aziraphale blushed a little, "Part of it is really too animalistic, but part seems to be really nice".

"Like this?" Crowley pushed up their still connected hands.

Aziraphale nodded seriously, pressing his palm tighter to the demon’s.

"Or this," he stepped closer, put the second hand on the ginger hair and pressed a kiss on Crowley's lips tenderly.

 

It is not so easy to make yourself comfortable in a bed with angel's wings. But if you try good enough, nothing can be cozier than two pairs of wings, black and white, hugging each other and covering two bodies while an angel and a demon are slumbering, fingers intertwined and breaths mixing together on the pillow for the first time ever in the eternity.


End file.
